The Infinity Of Augustus Waters And Hazel Grace Lancaster
by bookgeekfromblackheath
Summary: Of course, what other story could I write apart from the one about Hazel being pregnant with Augustus' child? Of course, that in itself is impossible, but I will try to keep it as realistic as possible. As little fluff as possible Rated T just cos I want to.
1. WOAH I'm Pregnant

**So this my first tfios fanfic so don't blame me for the bad quality! **

* * *

><p>I do Augustus, I do.<p>

I scroll down the page, looking for more, but there are only two more words. "Okay, Hazel?"

"Okay, Augustus." My voice comes out as a hoarse whisper, due to all the crying I have done recently. I fall back onto the pillow I know will be there and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up with vomit on my mouth. I try to get out of bed, to get to the bathroom, but the vomit ends up on my bed covers. All that goes through my head is, SO THIS IS DYING? As I remember that night at the gas station when Augustus was a complete wreck. "Mom, help."<p>

"What is it swee - oh." she says as she notices the disgusting mess I am surrounded by. "Are you feeling okay?" she asks, worry carved into her face. I shake my head, just as another wave of nausea hits me, I vomit again, and when I am done, Mom helps me stand up, before telling me that she has organized an appointment with Dr. Maria in an hour.

Mom helps me dress, she helps me eat a breakfast of toast and jam, and she helps me take my medication, before helping me into the car and driving me to Dr. Maria. "Mom, do you think this it, that I am now, like, properly dying?" I ask her, as it is a question I want answered. I notice her shift uncomfortably in her seat, before she replies, "I dunno, sweetie, I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hazel, Mrs. Lancaster, how nice to see you!" Dr. Maria says, shaking Mom and my hands. "I understand you're worried about Hazel due to -"<p>

"Heavy vomiting this morning." Mom finishes for her.

"Yes, well, Hazel, we'll do some scans, just to, well, see if the vomiting is due to tumor growth or anything, but I have a feeling it might just be a little bit of a tummy bug." her words reassure me, more then Mom's ever could. If she thinks it'll be alright, then it most likely will be, as she is a trained doctor.

Several scans later, and I am hungry as hell, probably due to losing last night's dinner this morning. Then Dr. Maria enters the room, a worried expression on her face, which my face quickly wears as well. "This is the end, isn't it, Doc?" I ask, and I feel as if a giant weight would be lifted off my chest if she said yes, as it would mean I would join Augustus in that capitol "S" Somewhere that he talked about very soon, and my parents could finally live their lives.

Of course, nothing ever goes my way, and Dr. Maria shakes her head, frowning slightly. That's when I realize that I must have sounded completely overjoyed at the thought of dying soon, and I mentally scold myself as she says, "But you are, um, well, I'll talk to you in private first." I suddenly worry like hell, what could be going on that's so worrying if I am not going to die soon?

She takes me into a quiet corridor, and she says two words that change my life, "You're pregnant."

"But, but, it was just once, and, is it even possible?" I manage to get the words out, before collapsing into a broken waterworks.

"I didn't think it was possible, but, I guess it is. And, Hazel, you need to get an abortion ASAP because, well, the medication you take would kill it, and a miscarriage is possibly the worst thing for you." I quickly process the information, before realizing what an abortion would mean. It would mean getting rid of the final message, the final part, of Augustus left of him, and the infinity that Augustus talked so much about would be gone, gone forever.

My voice is firm and confident when I say, "No. I'll give up the medication, I am going to die anyway, just, please, let this baby live, le Augustus and my little infinity live." Although Dr. Maria is clearly annoyed by my choice, there is a hint of a smile playing on her lips, probably admiring the "courage" I am said to possess.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I watched the movie yesterday, and, don't hate me for this, didn't cry and laughed through the gas station scene, Augustus' death and funeral, and well, everything. But it was sooooo good. Sooooo good.<strong>

**I know that this is a slightly cliché story idea, but I mean, it's an epic one! REVIEW PLEASE! ONE FAV, FOLLOW OR REVIEW = NEW UPDATE!**


	2. Telling Mom Not Good

**Okay, so, guys, thanks sooooo much for the reviews follows and favs! I know that the last chapter was like REAL short, but I will try to make this chapter longer. Thanks!**

**I FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER SO HERE YOU GO:**

**Me: I SO own tfios.**

**Augustus: *does cute face* now, tell the truth.**

**Me: Awww, Ansel Elgort is sooooo hot, and, fine, I DON'T OWN TFIOS!**

* * *

><p>I'm going to be dead within a couple of months, and I have to tell Mom in the next couple of minutes. I re-enter the room that I left Mom in, and take my seat next to here.<p>

I take a deep breath, well as deep a breath as I can manage with these crappy lungs and say, "Mom, I, I, I'm pregnant. And I am gonna have to give up my medication, and I will be dead within nine months or whatever, and, and, and I'm so sorry for being a bitchy daughter."

She looks at me in a way that reminds me of the way Dr. Maria looked at me, sad, but with the slightest smile playing on her lips. "Don't worry about me, Hazel, I mean, it's going to happen anyway, and it's your choice. How far along are you?"

I look at Mom in disbelief. What changed her view on this whole cancer thing. Then, I realize. She knows that this baby is the infinity that will keep Augustus and me on this world forever. "I dunno, we had sex in Amsterdam, so, about two months?"

Suddenly, a new worry hits me. "Mom, what if the medication has already hurt the baby? What if, if, if it's already... dead?"

"I think Dr. Maria would have seen that in the scans, and she would've told us." Mom tells me, as comforting as always. "Hazel, do you want to start doing a little bit of planning when we get back? You know, for the baby?" I nod my head, although I know I won't actually do any planning, and Mom and I are just getting up to go, when Dr. Maria stops us.

"Um, Hazel, just to let you know, you will most likely go into labor about a month early, and you will be lucky to survive the birth." I nod my head in acknowledgement, thankful that Dr. Maria doesn't sugarcoat things like this, and continue to exit the hospital.

* * *

><p>The first person I need to call is Isaac, as I feel that he will somehow feel honored if I tell him first. He picks up on the second ring.<p>

"Hello, insanely gorgeous man speaking." he answers, and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Isaac, can I come over, I have some stuff I need to tell you."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just, don't freak out if the room's a mess, cos, ya'know, I kinda had a little repeat of the trophy night with eggs last night." I laugh, tell him that I'll be over in five and hang up.

"Mom, I'm going to Isaac's!" I shout, before grabbing my car keys and rushing out the door, or at least speed-walking.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hazel from Support Group." Isaac says as a greeting, and I yank him into his bedroom, locking the door behind us. He was right when he said no to freak out over the mess.<p>

"It reeks of rotten eggs, Isaac." I say in disgust, and fling open his window. "That's better."

"So, you said you wanted to tell me some stuff." Isaac states, and I nod my head slowly, an old thinking habit of mine, trying to think how to word it.

"Um, well, you know how, um, Augustus and I, had _it _in Amsterdam..."

"Yeah, of course I do, Gus talked basically non-stop about it when you two got back." Isaac interrupts, and I feel my cheeks go red.

"Well, we didn't use protection and, and, and..." my voice catches at the end, and I start sobbing uncontrollably. I knew this would be hard, but, the cruelty of what I am about to say, that I am going to shorten the most likely meager remains of my life willingly, has finally hit me. "And, I'm pregnant."

Isaac's response is, well and truly, shocked. "I-I-is that even possible? I mean, no offence Hazel, but, like, aren't you like, unable to get pregnant because of your cancer?" I nod, and then realize he can't see me, and simply say, "Yeah."

"And, um, Isaac, I decided that I-I-I would give up my medication so that the baby can be Augustus and I's little infinity that he wanted so desperately. Which means, according to Dr. Maria, it will be a miracle if I live to see my baby. I'm two months pregnant by the way, which means I have about six months - "

"S-seven." Isaac corrects, and I shake my head sadly as I reply, "Dr. Maria thinks the baby will be at least a month early."

"I-it's not fair! Why the fuck does this have to happen? Why? Hazel, have you got any trophies, cos I'm gonna need them a hell of a lot these next couple months." Isaac is visibly upset, and all I can say to lighten the mood slightly is, "No trophies. But you can have some of my stuff to smash up when I, you know, go to that capital "S" Somewhere that Augustus is."

"Thanks, Hazel." Isaac says, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. We hug, before I tell him I should get back, and I rush into my car, utterly traumatized by Isaac's sadness. I can't blame him, losing two best friends in what will probably be less than a year is not exactly a little fluffy unicorn life, but I can only hope Isaac will get through it. Now the only person left to tell is Kaitlyn, which I doubt will be easy in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, another chapter shorter than I hoped it would be. *sigh*. Thanks for all your sweet reviews so far, they really make my day! So, onto the subject of baby names. I have one that would work for either gender in mind, but you can tell me any names you think would work in your reviews, and what gender you want the baby to be, as I still haven't decided. Plus, tell me if you want Isaac and Kaitlyn to be a thing, because I think it would be cute if Isaac found love, and Kaitlin and him seem so perfect for each other. <strong>

**REMEMBER, REVIEW OR FAV OR FOLLOW TO GET A NEW UPDATE!**

**I forgot to sign off last time, so I'll sign off properly now:**

**~ abnegation-dauntless-girlepic**


	3. Telling My Friends Slightly Better

**Okay, so thanks to** **a user who's name cannot be typed because of something completely fucked up about this load of shit that is my computer,**** here is Chapter Three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TFIOS**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I just told Isaac." I say as I enter the kitchen. "And I told him that he can smash up some of my stuff when I die." Mom smiles at the last bit, before turning onto Mom-mode and saying, "Hazel, we need to plan stuff for the baby. Now."<p>

"Okay, Mom, but, could I get Kaitlyn over here to help? I know she would love it, and then I can tell her the news." I question, and Mom just nods, before going back to preparing a salad for lunch.

"Hello, darling, what is it?" Kaitlyn's voice questions over the phone. "Just, come over here NOW, I have some stuff to tell you." I tell her, and Kaitlyn obediently hangs up and knocks on the front door about ten minutes later.

"What is it, darling?" she says, and I roll my eyes at her sophisticated language, before dragging her to my room, where I lock the door behind us.

"I-I-I'm pregnant. And the father's Augustus Waters, who passed away recently. I only found out this morning."

"That's a-mazing! Oh my god, can I help with baby stuff, oh, and - Hazel? Why don't you look happy? This means you have a part of Augustus, sorry for your loss, by the way, with you FOREVER! Isn't that a good thing?" Kaitlyn turns into a normal, American teenager, squealing and talking ten to a dozen. I decide that I will ease her into my other bit of news.

"Well, you see, in order for the baby to live, I have to give up my medication, which means, that" I gulp, not sure of how she'll take the news, " that I will most likely NOT survive childbirth, and that the baby will be born at least a month early. I-I-I'm sorry." I finish, as I watch her beaming face dissolve into a puddle of tears, which quickly sets me off.

"Why is EVERYTHING so dreadfully unfair? Why is it, that, in order for you to have a baby, you have to die? Why is life such a tragedy?" she spits out all these questions whilst I try to calm down. I guess that the hormones are getting to me.

"Well, I-I-I got you o-o-over h-h-here t-to he-help me plan f-for th-the b-baby." I tell her, in between sobs. "Because, I thought it would be just your thing." I have stopped crying, but I can still feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

At that, Kaitlyn starts ranting on about how "names are of the up-most importance when it comes to babies" and how "without godparents, a baby's life is a true tragedy", both of which I translated to "Can I suggest some baby names?" and "Can I be the godmother?".

Laughing, I said, "Kaitlyn, would YOU like to be the godmother?" and she eagerly nods her head. "Oh, can I? Thank you sooooooo much!" she says, briefly back on American teenager mode.

I find myself focused on my breathing, as my lungs seemed to have stopped working properly, or, at least more than usual. That's when I remember, NO MEDICATION. A.K.A, 'spend the rest of your life struggling for breath more than you already were.'. I sigh, after all, it was MY choice to go without medication for the baby's sake.

I am dragged out of my thoughts by Kaitlyn saying, "So, little momma, what gender do you want the baby to be? Because, I want it to be a girl, definitely a little girl, one that I can spoil rotten" I giggle slightly at Kaitlyn's immaturity, whilst thinking the question over in my head. What gender DO I want? A little boy, who would be as charming as his dad, or a little girl, who would be so cute to dress up in little pink frocks and skirts.

"A girl or boy, I don't care, as long as they're healthy." I say, and Kaitlyn immediately starts on the subject of names.

"Have you thought of any, Hazel?" she questions, and I have, so, not five seconds later, I answer.

"Yes, I thought, since this baby is the 'infinity' for Gus and I that he always talked about, I thought, that, maybe, the baby, regardless of they're gender, could be called Infinity? Then possibly, Fin or Ty or something like that for short. What do you think?"** (Well, I did want YOU guys to pick a name, but since nobody did, I decided to go ahead with my idea. I also want the baby to be a girl, nicknamed Fin, but you guys can tell me in your reviews if you have your own ideas. After all, Hazel could easily change her mind about the name and I think that Hazel could choose to not know the gender of her baby, as to 'not get even more attached to it' or something. Back to the story.)**

"That's a cool name. Nice and unique" Kaitlyn says, and we sit on my bed talking for about another half hour, until Mom calls me to lunch and Kaitlyn decides to go home.

* * *

><p>"So, Hazel, what do you want to do? I mean, you could just stay here, but Support Group is always an option for later on in the day." I groan, Support Group, really? Even though I found out that I was pregnant AND decided that I would shorten my life today, Mom STILL thinks that I should go to that Goddamned place? I somehow manage to put on a smile, and nod as my reply. This is going to be one fun(!) afternoon.<p>

* * *

><p>After Patrick finishes telling us all his depressing tale of the cancer he once had in his balls, and his current ball-less-ness, he asks me, due to me not going for AGES, how I'm doing. Well, I'm pregnant with a dead guy's child, decided to stop taking my 'prolonging of death' medication, and have had to tell the only two friends I have left in this world the heart-breaking news today. Yeah, I'm doing fine, apart from all those minor crappy details. That's what I WANT to tell him, but instead I tell him, "Well, I had quite an eventful morning, Patrick, starting with the discovery of being pregnant with Augustus' child." I say, and everyone gasps and looks at me. WHY, did I decide to tell everyone this? I take as deep a breath as I can with these crappy lungs that continue to get crappier by the minute, and carry on.<p>

"And, well, for the baby's sake, I decided to give up my medication, which means that - " my voice catches at the end, and not for the first time today, I dissolve into a puddle of tears. Keep your shit together, Hazel, I scold myself for making myself look even more like a mess than I'm sure I already did. "And, well, you all know what that means." I finish, not wanting to go too much into detail, and zone out of the conversation as soon as Patrick tells the biggest lie of the century, "We're all here for you, Hazel." Yeah right.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think about it? Please tell me YOUR ideas for baby names and genders, and even, though it would probably considered a load of fluff, if you like the idea of twins. I personally don't, but if I get ten reviews saying YOU do, then I'll make Hazel have twins. So, you know the drill, REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW AT LEAST ONCE = NEW UPDATE! :-) Also, I'm thinking of changing my name to bookgeekfromblackheath, which I have already :<strong>

**~bookgeekfromblackheath is outta here!**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, so, guys, I have gotten one guest review saying they like the idea of twins, and one review saying they like the idea of a boy with infinity as the middle name instead of the first. So, I will not be able to update this weekend cos I am going camping without wifi or a laptop :-(. However, this means that you guys have the weekend to decide what A) name you want for the baby(ies) B) the gender and C) whether they should be twins or not. Ten reviews for a girl equals a girl, ten reciews for a boy equals a boy, and if I get an even amount I will make them a boy and a girl in twins, which I would not like to do. Ten reviews with the genders of the twins if I make Hazel have twins will equal twins, and now onto the subject of names. Ten reviews for a name equals usage of that name. here are the possible girls names:**

**Infinity**

**Anna**

**Hazel**

**Kaitlyn**

**And here are the boys:**

**Infinity**

**Augustus**

**Isaac**

**Peter**

**Please note that if there is a tie in terms of gender OR names, or none of them reach the ten review mark, I will keep to having a girl named Infinity nicknamed Fin. Okay? Okay.**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**

**P.S Guest reviews count!**


	5. An Amazingly Sexy Man

**So, I am back (Finally!), and I just found out I won a competition held by blue mountain fairy on her story Different Divergent, which was nice. I like those competitions, so I decided that, because you guys' reviews on the baby didn't reach the target and I would like it if you guys picked the name, AND I am a softy, to turn it into a competition.*clears throat* If anyone can guess correctly what three book fandoms I like according to my profile/stories, or the first person to, will get to PM me their choice of the baby's gender AND full name. Remember: guest reviews don't count on this one. Oh, and thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews, they really make my day! :-D**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED TFIOS, I DOUBT I WOULD BE ABOUT TO START SECONDARY SCHOOL AND HAVE NEXT TO NO STARDOM.**

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home, I flopped into bed, where Dreamland awaited me...<p>

**~HAZEL'S DREAM~**

_I wake up on what appears to be a carpet of clouds, but they have a slight pink-ish tinge to them, which makes me suspect they are not normal clouds. I stand up, and look around to find my gas tank, when I discover it is nowhere to be found. I start to panic, and wait for the searing pain in my chest that will undoubtedly come to me, when I notice a label stuck onto what appears to be the same dress I wore to Oranjee **(Is that how you spell it?) **that reads (the label) "No longer terminally ill". I give a sudden gasp at this new piece of information, which is, of course, easier now that I apparently have no more cancer, and realize I have now got a giant baby bump, about eight or nine months, and that the baby has started to kick now that it knows I am concentrating on it._

_"Hey, Hazel Grace." says, a seductive, sexy voice, the same one I fell in love with. I turn to my right, as that's where Augustus Waters' voice was coming from, and fling myself into his arms, not thinking about the huge weight I now bear on my front, and how unstable he must be on his prosthetic leg, but, surprisingly, his strong arms catch me and hold me firmly, no wobble. That is when I notice his outfit: his death suit. The one he wore to Oranjee, the one I last saw him in. _

_Suddenly, I realize that I haven't even said hi yet, and, too overcome with joy and, oh no, hormones, I just start crying happy tears, which seem to substitute well for a greeting. "Hey, baby, it's okay, I've got you and our little one." he says, gently patting my bump. "Now, I have a little surprise for you." he leads me to Oranjee, which has suddenly materialized just a couple of meters from where we stand, and carefully helps me into a seat, before sitting himself down across from me._

_Our waiter is the exactly same one we had had in Amsterdam, and gives us 'all the stars' in the form of the great drink, champagne. Apart from, considering I am heavily pregnant, I am allowed to drink it, and, sensing my confusion, Augustus tells me, "Well, the Capital 'S' Something can grant all your wishes, which is why you are here for the night. Because it is my wish." which makes me promptly tear up. _

_We both have a lovely creamy tomato soup, my favorite food, and have a giant slice of chocolate cheesecake each for dessert. It turns out that I must be craving the cheesecake, as I eat more than half of Augustus' when he says he is 'very grand and full'. After the meal, Augustus takes me to the Anne Frank house, where we both climb the steps with ease, and share a deep, passionate kiss in the exact same spot as we did last time, and I take his large, warm hands in my small, dainty ones and move them to my swollen stomach, where the baby kicks right on cue, which makes us both laugh._

_The room slowly spins, getting faster and faster until all I can see is a blur, and I barely catch Augustus' words, "Keep going, Hazel, you're doing well." before I black out entirely._

**~END OF HAZEL'S DREAM~**

I wake up hot, sweaty, and wanting to cling onto the vague memory of the dream more than anything, but before I can even organize my thoughts of pleasure on the dream, my mouth fills with vomit, and I barely get my head over the side of the bed before it comes pouring out, taking my petite dinner of potato salad with me. I carry on heavily vomiting, gasping for what little breath the heap of crap I have for lungs can hold, for the next ten minutes, by which point Mom has entered my room with cries of "oh, sweetie" and "are you sure you don't want an abortion?" she says this as if it is a minor thing, but I take it to heart. Why would Mom want me to get rid of my infinity, and doesn't she know the reason for me being a vegetarian? To minimalize the casualties I am responsible for? I reply to her second comment with a death glare, which quickly shuts her up, and she quietly passes me wet washcloths to wash my mouth with every so often.

After I am completely sure I have stopped vomiting, I check the time. 6.30, only 6.30! Well, that explains why it's called morning sickness. I decide to get dressed and to have a shower as to kill time, and by the time I am going downstairs for some toast which will have to do for my breakfast, it is about 7.15. Mom tells me she organized an appointment with my whole doctor team, as to discuss my pregnancy and such, which makes me feel a little queasy as they will all say negative things like, "You should really get an abortion" and "The baby might not even live." The appointment is scheduled for 10.00, so I have some time to kill, which I decide to do by playing on my phone.

At about 9.30, Kaitlyn calls, saying that she REALLY wants to go baby shopping with me, and I tell her that I'll meet her at the mall after my stupid doctor's appointment. So, it turns out that, once you peel away the layers of hormones and morning sickness and doctor's appointments, pregnancy isn't so bad, as you get to shopping, something that, due to Kaitlyn's passion of it, I have grown to love.

* * *

><p><strong>So, another chapter that is waaay too short (Again!). If I am lucky, I might have enough time today to write about the doctor's appointment or something, but, at the moment, my mum is barely letting me write this. Actually, if she found me now, she'd freak! Oh, and I have a funny story (Well, to me and my friends *bad grammar, I know* but probably not to you) that links to one of my fandoms, so I will tell it to you ASAP, which is basically as soon as someone wins the competition, which is quite easy, as you all already know one. Oh, and here's a joke:<strong>

**Person 1: Is that Mars in the sky? Or Jupiter?**

**Person 2: Yeah, what is it Person 3?**

**Person 3: I dunno, but I can see UrAnus *geddit?***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Crickets? Come on, it wasn't that bad. :-C REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW AT LEAST _FIVE _TIMES IS WHAT WILL EQUAL A NEW CHAPTER (THE MINI ONEI TALKED ABOUT WILL, IF AT ALL, HAPPEN REGARDLESS OF REVIEWS TODAY, AS IT IS MINI) OH, AND MAYBE START A COMMUNITY OR WHATEVER? I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY WORK, BUT COULD YOU EITHER START ONE OR TELL ME HOW THEY WORK? THANKS!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath **


	6. Yet ANOTHER Author's Note

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I just would like to announce that the winner of my competition is FireKitty12 (Sorry if that's not quite right, but, I tried) and she said that she wanted a girl named Anna Infinity Lancaster-Waters, which I hope you all agree is a good choice. Okay, so, I have other stories that I need to really crack on with, so I might not update for a while. Please use this time to review, as four more will equal a new chapter! YAY!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


	7. Risks, Shopping, And Terror

**Okay...*hides behind fav books as to avoid death glares* I know, I know, it's been AGES, but I'm back! Here y'all go!**

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the hospital, my team of doctors are all already waiting for me. I take a seat in between Mom and Dad, waiting for Doctor Maria to say something.<p>

"So, Hazel, I understand that you want to keep the baby, which, of course, means that you will have to stop your medication. Doctor Roberto would like to talk to you about the risks that this will cause to you and the baby." she smiles, gesturing towards a Mexican, bearded man who I haven't seen before. He holds a clipboard in his hand, and has horn-rimmed glasses which he keeps wrinkling his nose to hitch up.

"Hello, señorita, I, as you already know, am Doctor Roberto." he says in a heavy Mexican voice that sounds a bit like sunshine. Shit, now I am turning into a hippy, spouting fluffy similes here, there and everywhere. I nod slightly, letting him carry on, which he does,"So, the risks of you not taking medication are:

~Tumor growth, which good result in the cancer spreading to your unborn child.

~Lungs filling with liquid quicker than they already are, resulting with the need of draining your lungs every one or two weeks, which can endanger your baby, as draining your lungs could disable it in some way if it goes slightly wrong.

~Of course, less time to live, premature birth due to the fact that your body will get weaker and weaker, and even possible miscarriage.

Hazel, I think I speak for all of us when we say that, now that you know the risks of having your child, that you decide to opt for abortion." Doctor Roberto says, giving me what I think is meant to be a reassuring smile. I simply shake my head, of course I wouldn't kill Augustus and I's little infinity, why would I? Doctor Roberto writes down a couple things on his clipboard, prescribes me some pre-natal pills that are specifically designed to SLIGHTLY aid my needs, and dismisses my family and I.

When I finally get home, the first thing I do is get changed into something Kaitlyn would deem worthy for public viewing, which is:

~A pair of teeny tiny denim shorts

~A neon green crop top that says 'GEEK' in bold black writing on it with a with a white vest underneath

~A little green clip in my hair to bring out the little flecks of green in my brown eyes

~And a pair of light green flip-flops

As you can probably guess, my favorite color is green. Kaitlyn comes by at exactly one o'clock after I have had a small salad for lunch, and whisks me off to the mall in her small mini.

"Hey, ready to do some baby shopping, my friend?" Kaitlyn asks, barely able to contain her excitement. I roll my eyes and get into her car.

Half an hour later, and Kaitlyn are walking around the baby shop, holding at least ten baby grows that are either green or yellow, as I wanted neutral colors for the baby who's gender I have decided not to find out. Kaitlyn also keeps trying to get me to buy maternity clothes, but I refuse to, saying that I'll just wear some of Gus' old shirts. As we near the end of the baby clothes aisle, Kaitlyn spies some CUTE baby grows, which have both got the most beautiful color scheme.

Kaitlyn runs ahead to take them off the rack, and comes back holding the two baby grows. That's when I see the writing on them.

"Uh, Kaitlyn, I REALLY don't think - " my voice catches in my throat as my damned hormones cause me to cry buckets of salty tears.

"Oh, oh, Hazel, I really didn't realize, it's just, they looked so grand..." Kaitlyn tries to comfort me, still holding the two baby grows that have the words 'I LOVE MOMMY' and 'I LOVE DADDY' on them. They both remind me of how my child will never meet their parents.

Kaitlyn quickly buys the baby grows that I have chosen, before buying to chocolate milkshakes and going back to the car. On the way back, there is next to no conversation as we both slurp our milkshakes, which I have been craving a lot recently.

Today is Support Group, AGAIN, and Mom wants me to go, so I say that I will, on the condition I go by myself. She reluctantly agrees, giving me the car keys and I rush out the door. I do not drive to the Literal Heart Of Jesus, however, I drive to Isaac's house.

When I get there, it is Isaac's mom who opens the door, and when I ask to see Isaac, she says that he is playing Counterinsurgence 2 in his room. I thank her and walk down the corridor into my blind friend's room.

The sight that meets my eyes when I enter Isaac's room is appalling at best. Pizza boxes that contain moldy pieces of pizza, ruined copies of the series that Augustus was so very fond of, and, write in the middle of the room, a disheveled Isaac.

His sunglasses are askew, his clothing, which he seems to have worn for several days, stinks more than the pizza, and he has a 5 o'clock shadow.

"God, Isaac, stop acting like such a douche-pants." I say on arrival, and Isaac starts. I guess he didn't hear me come in.

"Who's there? 'Cos if you're Monica, you are dead." he says in a dead-serious voice, and I decide to quickly let him know that I am not that witch of a girl.

"No way, hose! It's Hazel, you know, the one that got fucked by Gus and is now carrying his child?" I quiz him, and he lets out a snort of laughter, before turning serious.

"Miss Lancaster, if you DARE call me douche-pants again, consider yourself as bad as Monica." he threatens, and I let out a loud, snorting laugh, before I start to struggle to breathe.

I start hyper-ventilating, so loud that Isaac begins to worry. My head starts to hurt like hell, and black dots cover my vision. Just as I am fading out of consciousness, Isaac says the words that should save my life: "I'm calling 911."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNNNNN! Is this the end? Duh, of course not! But, what's going to happen to Hazel and the baby? Miscarriage, put in critical condition? HMMMMMMM... my evil mind needs to mull over the possibilities, so, Bye-Bye my lovelies!<strong>

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


End file.
